Some Kisses Are Better Wet
by krumfan
Summary: Dumbledore has died, but life goes on in the Harry Potter Universe. How do Tonks and Remus build a relationship in the middle of a War? Join me and explore their trials together. Set after HBP.
1. Some Kisses Are Better Wet

**Some Kisses Are Better Wet**

_A/N: I'm officially over with school! And my pesky A-levels don't start for another week. I'm celebrating this fact by writing a fic or two. Enjoy…I really hope you like it. I've been told that I have a POV problem…so the format of this story suits me._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

It was the smell of bacon that woke her up. She lazily raised one eyelid open and inhaled deeply. Tonks loved to sleep late; she could sleep well past noon if left undisturbed, but the smell of food would wake her up immediately.

Stifling a yawn, Tonks slid out of bed and landed on the floor with a dull thump. Taking advantage of her position, she groped under her bed until she found her fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Then Tonks put on her robe and blindly stumbled to the kitchen.

"Wotcher, Remus," she mumbled as she sank into a chair at the dining room table.

Oblivious to the bemused grin on Remus' face, Tonks supported her chin in the palm of her hand and began to peruse the Daily Prophet.

"Thank you," she said as he placed a strong cup of tea and a large serving of bacon and eggs in front of her. She accepted a kiss on the top of her head and began her day.

* * *

Remus relaxed in his chair and watched his love. He knew that it would take about a half an hour and two cups of tea before she truly woke up. As it was, her eyelids drooped shut occasionally, and once it looked like she nodded off to sleep again before she jerked up and continued to eat and read. 

_Are all Blacks such morning people?_ he thought to himself. Sirius shared her cheery morning disposition, only in him, they were more exaggerated. Remus fondly remembered several morning episodes due to Sirius' manner at Hogwarts and beyond. But it was his metamorphagus that was the source of his amusement this morning. Remus bit his lip to keep from smiling, though he doubted that she would notice his grin.

_I doubt she would notice if Voldemort himself tap-danced naked through the living room right now, _he snorted quietly. His heart expanded with love for his Nymph. He reached a hand across the table to squeeze hers. She turned to look at him with a question in her eyes. Seeing that nothing was amiss, she returned his squeeze, and smiled her first true smile for the morning.

"I love you," he declared.

"And I love you," she returned.

* * *

Tonks stood up slowly, almost turning her chair over in the process, and leaned over the table to gently kiss Remus. His lips felt soft and warm against hers, and she couldn't help but to sigh in contentment. When they separated, she noticed that the sleeve of her robe had been dipped in Remus' tea. 

"Oops, sorry about that, Remus, let me refill your cup," Tonks shuffled into the kitchen, poured Remus a fresh cup of tea, and headed down the corridor to the bathroom smiling at her latest blooper.

Once in the bathroom, Tonks swiftly removed her robe and pajamas and stepped into the shower stall. She sighed as a hot spray of water pounded against her skin, washing away the last of her sleepiness. Tonks idly moved a bar of soap along her body, slowing as she reached her breasts, lazily massaging the soft mounds.

Thinking of the man on the other side of the door, Tonks allowed her hands to wander further. "Remus," she whispered as her fingers grazed her lady parts, imagining he was there with her.

* * *

Remus sat and hopelessly tried to concentrate on his tea. The Marauder in him was telling him to get up and follow Tonks into the bathroom. Remus listened to the water and smelled the sweet aroma of her raspberry soap. 

He appeared to be sitting serenely, but his rapidly tapping foot indicated otherwise.

_Go, _one part of his mind urged, _she wants you. You can know it. _

_Let her enjoy the privacy of her bath, _the other part of him countered, _if she wanted you there, wouldn't she have invited you?_

As Remus' internal battle raged on, his sensitive senses picked up something. He could smell that Tonks was aroused; moreover, he distinctly heard her quietly moaning his name.

Vacating his seat rapidly, Remus unbuttoned his shirt and walked the short distance to the bathroom. He was a werewolf on the prowl.

Charming the door not to squeak as he opened it, Remus silently padded into the bathroom. He removed the remainder of his clothing as he watched his nymph touch herself through the opaque glass of the shower door. He could see that her eyes were closed and her mouth open in a silent ecstasy. With a wicked smile spread across his face, Remus opened the shower door.

* * *

Tonks shrieked in surprise. Her eyes grew two sizes larger when she saw Remus standing before her licking his lips like the Big Bad Wolf viewing Little Red Riding Hood. Before she could speak, Remus had captured her mouth in a searing kiss. 

Tonks found her body pushed against and up the wet tiled wall of the shower stall, and she responded by wrapping her legs around Remus' waist and holding his shoulders for support.

"I smelled you," Tonks heard him whisper as he trailed kisses along her neck and shoulders. He found a spot on her throat that sent shockwaves all the way to her toes. He sucked hard, then nipped the sensitive skin, leaving a small love bit and eliciting a moan from her.

"I heard you call my name," he continued to say as he leaned down to bring her breast into his mouth. "Is this what you want my nymph?" he asked, as he began sucking on one pink nipple, already hardened from their kissing.

Tonks tried to answer him, but she was beyond words. Somehow she managed, "Re- ahhh Remus, I, ohhhh….right there! I, oh Merlin! Merlin, I want yo- yo- you!"

Tonks felt him positioning himself over her. She was already wet for him. She groaned as he made his initial thrust into her. Her internal muscles clutched him tightly, and she then lost all coherent thought.

* * *

"Oh fuck," Remus panted as he felt his member being grabbed by Tonks. He ran his hands down her back to grab her slick bum. Then he withdrew almost all the way, before slamming hard into Tonks again. Her moans and cries were music to his ears. Ignoring all rational thought, he pumped into Tonks while the water sloshed around their bodies. Just when he thought his knees would give in, he felt her tighten around him for a final time and scream as she reached her orgasm. Groaning and thrusting into her one more time, he found his own release. 

Using his last remaining strength, Remus collected the boneless mass that was Nymphadora Tonks and carried her to the bedroom. Using his wand to cast a drying charm on the both of them, he pulled back the duvet and tucked them in.

_Here I am spooning my Auror lover after making love to her in the shower, _Remus thought, _Isn't life interesting?

* * *

_

Tonks turned around in Remus' arms until she was facing him.

"I've never done that before!" she said with a feisty grin on her face.

"Oh," Tonks felt Remus' reflective gaze on her, "But you're not a virgin!"

"No, you smutty werewolf!" Tonks slugged him on the arm, "I mean making love in the shower. Weren't you afraid that you would drop me?"

"Not really. Plus, some kisses are better wet."

"They certainly are." Tonks gave Remus a quick peck on the lips. Resettling deeper into his arms, Tonks drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Unaccustomed to spending excessive amounts of time in bed sleeping, it took Remus a full hour to feel sleepy. 

It wasn't until he was on the verge of sleep did he remember that they did not use a contraceptive spell.

_A/N: Big thanks to my beta. Let me know what you think with a review!_


	2. Remus' New Role

Disclaimer: All the usual stuff.

A/N: Because of reader response, I've decided to make this a multi-chapter story. Please bear with me… I want to make this a good story. Enjoy! Oh, and please review….I want to improve my writing, but I need some constructive criticism! Remus' thoughts and dreams are in italics.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Daddy, Orion hit me!" Remus looked around in confusion until he saw a little girl tugging his sleeve._

"_No, I didn't! Daddy, Lyra's lying! She broke the tower I made with my blocks," the little boy trailing after her yelled._

"_I didn't do it on purpose," the girl cried tearfully. She clutched a doll to her chest and used its small hands to wipe away her tears_

"_You're just a stupid girl..." her brother pressed on._

"_Orion Lupin! What have I told you about calling your sister names? You're not getting any dessert tonight, young man." A heavily pregnant Tonks entered the room and scolded her eldest child. Her rounded stomach caused her to waddle more than walk, yet, she was more beautiful at that moment than Remus had ever seen her. Her face glowed with happiness and contentment, despite her children's current squabble._

"_Mummy, Daddy said that you should be resting. Right, Daddy?" The little girl looked readily at Remus for confirmation her soulful hazel eyes widening innocently._

"_Did we wake you, Mum? I'm sorry!" the little boy apologized sincerely, momentarily forgetting his anger. He was a replica of his sister, both had wavy chestnut hair and small button noses, though his hair was cropped short and his nose with a bit larger than hers._

_Tonks gazed down at her son affectionately and said, "Its okay, Orion. I had already woken up anyway." Orion crossed the room and tried to hug his mother. His efforts were quite comical, for his small arms could not cross Tonks' immense tummy. _

_Tonks smiled serenely at her son, then looked up and saw Remus staring. Her expression changed to one of confusion and she asked, "Remus dear, are you okay? Why are you looking at us like that? Remus… Remus…Remus…"_

"Remus, wake up! Minerva just sent a Patronus. The Order is having a meeting in half an hour."

Remus woke up from his dream to find Tonks standing beside the bed, poking him. The last vestiges of his dream left him as he gazed at her, though he desperately wanted to remember it. Tonks was too distracting, wearing only an old Oxford shirt of his, partly unbuttoned. The sight of her skin tempted him.

Tonks must have been able to discern his thoughts, for she said, "Remus, get your mind out of the gutter! I see that glint in your eyes. We don't have time right now."

Even as she protested, she flushed. Even without his acute werewolf senses, he could tell that she was getting aroused. Pulling her down on the bed, he grabbed her about her waist, letting his hands slide under the shirt and onto her naked hips.

"No," he whispered into Tonks' ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine, "Trust me, we have time for this."

He kissed her passionately, his fingers caressing her waist and hips, tracing random patterns on her skin.

"Remus, we don't have time," Tonks protested weakly between kisses. Though she was trying to dissuade him, her hands had wandered south to squeeze his firm arse.

They remained locked in a steaming embrace until a silvery Patronus wandered into the bedroom. Recognizing it as Molly's, Remus reluctantly released Tonks and accepted the message.

"Apparently, everyone else is already there. Molly is a bit worried that we haven't arrived yet. Let's go." Remus rose off the bed and padded to the bathroom starkers. He knew that Tonks appreciated being mooned by him and was probably stifling laughter behind him. "As soon as this meeting is over, we'll pick up where we left off," Remus muttered to himself as he quickly took a shower and changed.

When he returned to the bedroom, Tonks was strapping on her trainers. "Ready then?" she inquired.

"Just let me grab our cloaks." Remus walked over to the living room and retrieved them from the hook beside the door.

"Allow me." After slipping her cloak about her shoulders, he took her arm and, with a light pop, Apparated both of them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The somber members of Order of the Phoenix sat quietly in the basement kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place when Remus and Tonks entered. The absence of Dumbledore, Emmeline, and Sirius was pronounced. The room seemed emptier than it had been in years, and the emptiness weighed heavily on everyone's hearts.

"Good night ladies and gentlemen; I am glad that you all replied so promptly to my message. Let's begin shall we?" Minerva McGonagall looked older than Remus had ever seen her. The wrinkles on her face were more pronounced and her eyes appeared bloodshot. Even her usually tight bun had a few wisps of hair escaping from it. He knew that she was a strong woman, but the stress everyone could feel was starting to affect her.

Under the table, Remus found Tonks' hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked at him and smiled briefly before giving her attention to McGonagall again.

"Albus left me in charge of Hogwarts, but not the Order of Phoenix. I doubt I will be able to manage both without help. We need to appoint a new leader and a new secret keeper. Severus knows our location," Remus scowled, thinking about the spy-turned-traitor, "and will be able to reveal it to anyone in five days," she finished.

Remus observed as the remaining members of the Order glanced around the kitchen table at each other. He noticed that Kingsley Shacklebolt was staring directly at him. Inwardly, Remus cringed as he returned Kingsley's look. He knew what Kingsley was going to do.

"What about Remus, Minerva? He's an accomplished wizard and more than intelligent enough for it," Kingsley suggested.

Remus wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. _How could I lead the Order of Phoenix? _Remus felt Tonks squeezing his hand, reassuring. _What did I do to deserve her?_ he thought as he glanced at her and got a small smile in return.

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "I agree, I think Remus would be best."

Remus ventured a glance around the table. Everyone was looking at him, scrutinizing him closely, hope beginning to show in their eyes. Across the table Hestia Jones was whispering to Dedalus Diggle and nodding vigorously. Alastor Moody hobbled over to Minerva at the head of the table and exchanged a few words with her. After this, Minerva held up a hand, and the room fell silent.

"I think that is a good idea, I think you'll do wonderful as the head of the Order, Remus. What do you think about it?" Minerva's eyes locked with Remus'. It took all his reserve to return her gaze and not squirm in his seat. He hated to be the center of attention, and everyone's eyes seemed to be probing him, imploring him.

"I don't quite know what to say. Do you really think I am the best choice? Won't my . . . handicap affect my responsibilities if I accept this position? I will be out of commission two or three days every month," Remus responded honestly. He didn't think he'd be the best for the job and hoped that the Order wasn't just giving it to him out of pity because he couldn't keep a job and needed something to do.

"Already thought about that Lupin," Alastor's gruff voice retorted, "I'll be helping you."

"How about Remus and Moody be co-leaders? An even distribution of responsibility," Tonks stated. She looked around the table and continued, "If anyone of them should get hurt, the other would be there and know all the plans."

"Good idea, Nymphadora." Minerva replied gently. Tonks cringed at the use of her given name, bringing a slight smile to Remus' lips. "Do we all agree?" Minerva continued, looking expectantly at Remus.

"Remus, you can do it. I have faith in you," Tonks whispered to him. Remus closed his eyes and thought about her. He thought about all his friends that had given their lives in the war –James, Sirius, Lily, and all those he didn't know. He thought about Dumbledore, the kind wizard that gave him a chance – his mentor. Then he thought about Harry, the sixteen-year old who had the weight of the Wizarding world on his shoulders, Harry's friends, all the Weasley children, the children who went to Hogwarts, all of those who needed the help of the Order. _This isn't about me anymore._

Remus opened his eyes, and answered, "Yes, I accept. I'll do the best I can. I won't let you all down."

Molly beamed at him and said, "No, of course you won't, dear."

Reassured slightly, but unsettled by the amount of trust now put on him, Remus moved from his position beside Tonks to join Alastor and Minerva at the head of the table.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were Secret Keeper, Alastor," Remus began. "Then I'll plan strategy and research. Minerva, you were Albus' confidante. Do you know more about what he was doing out of school all those times?"

"Wouldn't it be better if I planned strategy, and you were Secret-Keeper, Remus?" asked Alastor, taking a swig from his trademark flask.

"Alright," Remus conceded. "How about you, Minerva?"

Sadness, anger, and guilt flashed in McGonagall's eyes as she declared, "Albus didn't tell me anything more than what he told everyone here. I suspect, however, that Harry knows exactly what he had been doing. They spent hours in his office for extra classes and training."

The kitchen continued to get louder as everyone tried to add their piece, all struggling to be heard. Remus worked to control the din and continue the meeting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was after midnight when an exhausted Tonks and Remus returned to Tonks' flat.

"Remus, if you have to move to Headquarters, then I'll move too."

It had been decided that Remus should live at the new Headquarters fulltime as anywhere else wasn't considered secure enough.

"Nymph, I understand that you want to be with me. But don't you think that we're rushing things a bit?"

Tonks snorted. "Where do you come off saying that? We've loved each other for years. You know this. We spent practically a year apart. I want to spend every moment with you now that I have you in my clutches!"

"In your clutches?" Remus' lips twitched in amusement before he continued, "I assure you that I'm not going anywhere. I'm quite content 'in your clutches'. I just think that living at separate places will help us. A little space apart should help the relationship."

"Remus, shut up before I hex you! We've had all the time apart that I can stand. I'm moving with you to headquarters, and that's final!" Tonks stood defiantly facing him, her hands on her hips.

Remus attempted to placate her, "I didn't think you were that set on it, Tonks. There's no reason to be that mad."

"Well, I've learned you don't get what you want if you're not determined to get it. Last year I was all miserable and completely unlike myself, and I don't want to be like that again!" Tonks took a deep breath as she calmed down and reasoned with him, "Be sensible about this Remus."

"Okay," Remus relented, "I would prefer that we live separately for a while, but I don't want to hurt you again."

With a shriek, Tonks crossed the room, leapt in his arms, and kissed him hard on the lips.

"But what about the children, Nymph?" Remus questioned as soon as they caught their breath.

"What children, Remus?" She removed her arms from around his neck and looked at him in surprise, "I thought you thought we were moving too fast by moving in to-"

"No, I mean Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children. I suspect that they may be spending a part of the summer at Headquarters. What sort of impression will we be setting for them, their old professor and their favorite Auror sleeping together?"

"Don't be so old-fashioned, Remus. I'm sure no one will be scandalized because we're live together. As a matter of fact, Molly expects it. When she hugged me goodbye earlier, she said, 'Don't worry dear, the children and I already cleaned the main bedroom on the third floor. Remus' old one won't be large enough for the both of you.' "

Remus smiled and kissed Tonks again. "I'll never be able to do anything on my own again, will I?" he asked.

"Nope, I'll be right here at your side. I love you, and you know that."

"I'd like you to show me …"

Remus watched as Tonks' visage brightened. Her full lips curved up as she smiled seductively and asked, "You're not too tired?"

"Not for this."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Remus lay holding a slumbering Tonks in his arms. He watched the sky lighten slowly and lazily flicked his wand to make the curtains close so the sunlight wouldn't bother Tonks' sleep.

Once more, just at the edge of sleep, he realized that they had forgotten to use a Contraceptive Spell again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**You likes? You don't likes? Please let me know! Big thanks to gijane for all her help! And kudos to Kat my beta for correcting my horrible grammar!**


	3. Visit to Mum's

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked in the mirror I was a poor Third World country minority. Unless something has changed between now and then, I still don't own the Harry Potter Universe!**

_A/N: Hi all. Hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Don't forget to review!_

_

* * *

Remus and Tonks didn't wake up until late afternoon. Tonks had stolen all the bed covers, so Remus woke up shivering slightly. After a year living with the feral werewolves, Remus craved the simple pleasures that civilization promised. One of those things was sleeping in a bed with covers. Half asleep and with his eyes still closed, Remus groped until he found the edge of the duvet and pulled it until he was covered. He didn't realize that Tonks, who was sleeping precariously close to the edge of the bed, had cocooned herself in the blankets, so when he tugged the covers over, she fell off the side of the bed._

Remus groggily opened one eye to see an equally sleepy Tonks crawl back into the bed.

Remus lifted one arm and pulled Tonks' lithe body close to him. He then tucked the blanket snuggly around both of their bodies and fell back asleep.

The past few days had been exhausting. The Order was searching for Snape and Draco whilst trying to keep up with the escalating attacks from the Death Eaters. Moreover, Fleur and Bill's wedding was the upcoming week. Everyone was spending their spare time at the Burrow, helping with preparations and reinforcing the protection of the Weasley home.

A half an hour after the struggle with the blankets, a ringing sound filled the flat. Remus, instantly alert, shot up and grabbed his wand. He nudged Tonks who hadn't even woken up.

"Tonks," he exclaimed in a loud whisper, "what are those bells?"

Turning around to face him, she mumbled, "It's just the telephone. Don't bother answering; it's probably just Mum checking up on me. Let the machine get it." Tonks rolled over and continued snoozing.

Remus, feeling quite silly, walked out of the bedroom and found the source of the noise in the living room. Tonks' flat was littered with muggle things.

Tonks had explained to him earlier when he asked about the abundance of muggle appliances, "You have to remember, Remus, that my father was Muggleborn. All the family I ever knew has been Muggles. I grew up listening to the Rolling Stones," at Remus' blank look she elaborated, "it's a muggle band, as much as I listened to the Weird Sisters. I've been taught to appreciate the best of both worlds. Plus, you know how useless I am with housekeeping spells. I wouldn't be able to eat without some of these muggle appliances!"

Remus analyzed the small box as its loud persistent ringing continued. "Constant vigilance," he mumured as he looked at the harmless device.

After the fourth ring, a small pop was heard and a voice yelled, "NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Remus yelped and jumped back, starting suspiciously at the odd box. "I know you're there! Answer this phone or else I'll Floo over to your flat this instant! What a poor way for a daughter to treat her mother."

"Tonks," Remus called, "you really should answer this one. It's your mother."

"I'm giving you ten seconds!" Andromeda threatened over the phone.

"Idonwanna," Tonks answered.

Across the line, Andromeda Tonks had started to count to ten.

"Ten, nine-"

"She said that she's coming over if you don't answer," Remus relayed.

"-seven, six,-"

"Aahhh! Fine! Interfering witch," Tonks grumbled as she walked towards the phone.

"-four, three-"

Tonks picked up the receiver. "Wotcher, Mum! I was sleeping. What's the problem?" Tonks looked at Remus and winked. "No, Mum, don't come over, the flat's a mess….no, Mum, I'm fine really…. I know I haven't been to see you lately… Mum, seriously there is no reason to go overboard… okay, okay, what if I come over for tea tomorrow?... I promise… I'll be there; I have a few days off from work…. Yes Mum…..No Mum!...okay….Love you too….Tell Father I said hi…okay Mum….bye!"

"What was that all about? And why do you have a telephone?"

Tonks fell on the couch with a frustrated sigh, "Woman drives me batty. I love her and all, but she still drives me batty."

Remus stifled a laugh by coughing. Tonks eyed him suspiciously before she continued.

"She insists that I check in with her every few days. I'm a bloody Auror for goodness sake! Why should I check in with Mum like I'm a child? Anyway, she invited me over for dinner, but I told her no, so I have to have tea with her tomorrow." Tonks rolled her eyes. "I think that tomorrow is the day she meets with her witches' group too." She groaned, "All they do is sit and gossip, most annoying thing ever."

Remus smiled at her indulgently before saying, "I bet your mother misses her you; you're just so loveable."

Tonks got off the couch and gave Remus a quick kiss on the lips, "You're so sweet. I love you."

Remus hugged Tonks, breathing in her raspberry scent and felt absolutely content with life. Then he remembered that they had had sex twice without any contraceptives. His smile fell and his body immediately tensed.

"What is it, Remus?" Tonks looked at him quizzically.

"Let's sit down. We need to have a little talk." Taking her hand, Remus led Tonks back to the couch.

Tonks settled on the loveseat grabbing one of the overstuffed pillows and putting it in her lap. She looked anxiously at Remus.

"Nymph, do you realize that we've…been intimate without using preventative measures?"

"Uhhh?" Tonks looked terribly confused.

"We didn't use contraceptives when we made love."

"Oh, is this what that is all about?" Tonks looked relived. "Remus, as a Ministry Auror, I'm fully protected." Remus' face remained grave, so she continued, "In all ways. Even against pregnancy. It's part of our protocol."

"Oh, I didn't know," Remus said feeling a bit deflated. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "That's good then. Umm, why don't we get something to eat before we start packing things for Grimmauld Place."

As Remus moved to get up, Tonks leaned forward and put one hand against Remus' cheek, turning his face towards her.

"Hey, it's okay. Someday we'll have dozens of babies. A whole Quidditch team like the Weasleys if you're up to it. But just not yet; we gotta kick Voldemort's arse first."

Remus tentatively touched his lips against Tonks'. He just couldn't find words to convey his feelings to her at that moment, but maybe his body could.

He pressed a palm to her heart and whispered, "Someday."

* * *

"Dammit, woman, how many clothes do you have?"

"Reeemusss! Stop being silly, I only have what I need."

"What you need? It's humanly impossible to wear all these things!"

"Ha! I don't think so. I have a very modest wardrobe, thank you very much."

"That's the fourth box of just robes you filled. All my clothing fit in two boxes."

Tonks contemplatively tapped a finger on her jaw. "You're right. I'm taking you shopping at Diagon Alley tomorrow!"

"What? No, Tonks," Remus declared adamantly, "I will not have you spending your money on me. I don't need any new things."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Answer me truthfully. If you had a job where the Ministry was filling your vault at Gringotts, and I was unemployed, wouldn't you want to get me a thing or two? Not to show off to me or because you pitied me, but just because you loved me? And wanted what was best for me? And thought I deserved to have a new jumper or robe? Hmmm, Remus, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would do everything in my power to make you comfortable, but this situation isn't the sam-"

"GOOD! You agree with me. We're going shopping and you're getting new clothes."

"But Nymphador-"

"I've told you before Remus, don't use my full name! For that, I'm going to buy you new shoes."

"Be reasonable about thi-"

"Why are you still arguing with me? For that, I'll buy you some new socks. The ones you have now have been darned too many times. Plus, the colors are so awfully bland."

"Tonks, if you would allow me to get a word in the-"

"Continue talking, and I'll buy you a dragonhide cloak!"

Remus immediately shut up while staring at Tonks who was smirking in satisfaction.

"Why don't you start packing the kitchen things?" She suggest, still smiling deviously. "It's about time I started to get ready for tea with Mum and her friends. They deliver news faster then post owls, bloody women."

Remus walked away from Tonks, who was still mumbling to herself, sitting on her bedroom floor surrounded by clothing.

_How did I end up losing that argument? I don't want to be a burden to Tonks. _Remus sighed out loud. _I shouldn't be dependent on her, I should be supporting _her

"Remus! I can hear you thinking from in here! Less thinking, more packing," Tonks hollered from the bedroom.

"How do you do that?" Remus questioned wonderingly.

Tonks stuck her head out the bedroom door to look at him. "I know you better than I know myself." She winked and ducked her head back in the room.

Remus conjured another box and made short work of clearing the kitchen. There wasn't much food in the cabinets and refrigerator; Remus found more potion ingredients than anything.

"Okay, what do you think?"

Remus looked up and felt his jaw slacken as Tonks entered the room to model for him. Tonks was wearing a red A-line skirt that showed of her athletic calves, with a fitted white jumper, and a strappy shoe with modest two inch heel. She had morphed her hair to a very modest brown.

"Mum always insists on me being properly dressed for these things. It's best not to start an argument."

"You look delectable, Nymph."

"No time to quell a werewolf's hunger until later, I'm afraid. I'll just get my cloak and be off."

"Sure." Remus walked Tonks over to the fireplace. "Remember, after tea go straight to Grimmauld Place. I'll be done here by then."

"Are you sure? There is quite a bit of work left," Tonks replied, indicating the piles of stuff still left around.

"I'll get everything done. Be nice and try to enjoy yourself."

"Fat chance!" Remus watched Tonks jump in the fireplace after saying the name of her destination, emerald greed frames enclosing her figure.

After she left, Remus said an incantation that packed all the remaining things in conjured boxes. He then walked from room to room and sent the packed boxes to Grimmauld Place with a flick of the wrist.

Twenty minutes later, after one final walk around, Remus Apparated to Headquarters.

* * *

What do you think? Many thanks to my beta Kat. Double update! 


	4. High Expectations

**Insert Disclaimer here!**

_A/N: So sorry that these chapters took so long…my beta went on vacation and helped her grandparents move. Isn't she sweet! Hopefully updates are more regular after this. Enjoy! R& R. Thoughts in italics as usual

* * *

_

Remus sighed again and looked, for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour, at the clock above the mantle. _Where is she? _He worried, _I should have never allowed her to have gone alone._ He tried to concentrate on the book in his hands, but for once in his life, the words and pages yielded no pleasure. _I told her to come here after tea. She's been gone for too long. _Not being able to wait any longer, Remus stood up, allowing the book to fall gracelessly off his lap unto the floor. He was about to Apparate when he heard the front door open and close.

"Nymphadora," he breathed in relief as he rushed to the foyer and gathered the young Auror tightly in his arms. He bent his head and caught her lips in a kiss filled with worry and frustration.

"Remus, are you okay?" Her turquoise eyes gazed anxiously on his blue ones after he broke the kiss. He felt her reach her hand up to attempt to wipe away the worry lines from his forehead. "You look a bit peaky. The full moon isn't for another week."

He kissed her again and rested his forehead on hers before saying quietly, "You were gone so long that I became worried. These are such dangerous times." He paused and looked her in the eye, "You went for tea, and now it's after supper time." He kissed her again, this time softly. He sucked her lips as if he would obtain the nectar of life from them.

"Where were you, Tonks?"

Tonks looked at him, all her love for him sparkling in her eyes. "Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry that you were worried. It's just that Mum hasn't seen me morphed for a while. So after her giggling gaggle of friends left, she insisted I stay on. Then she plied me with her special sherry and started questioning me as to why I could morph again."

Remus rained light kisses all across Tonks' face as she talked. "And what did you tell her?"

"That my life has a reason to be colorful again."

Remus stopped and looked at her. "And your mother just accepted that answer?"

"No, she asked me a million other questions. I swear, she would have been a bloody good Auror. Brilliant investigator."

Remus chuckled heartily, "So I guess you told her more than you meant to?"

Tonks nodded her head. "Accidentally."

Remus laughed a bit louder. "Why accidentally?"

"Well, when I refuse to answer her questions, she'll start talking about something mundane, like the weather. Then, in the middle of these regular questions, she'll ask something about 'my gentleman'. Before I know it, the truth slips out, and every time the truth slips out, I groan, and she knows it's the truth!"

By this time Remus' entire body was shaking with laughter. He looked at the utter distress on Tonks' face and laughed even harder.

Gasping for breath he said, "It's the Black in her. Sirius used a similar tactic on me during our Marauder days."

Remus saw a tight smile cross briefly across Tonks' face. "It's really not funny. She made me promise to bring you to dinner next week."

All of Remus' amusement died a short, painful death as he gaped incredulously at Tonks. "What?"

"She tricked me into it," Tonks answered, speaking quickly, "I didn't do it on purpose! But now that she knows about you, she won't be satisfied until she meets you."

"What?"

"Remus," Tonks massaged his face again as his worry lines returned. The tender touches of her hands relaxed him slightly.

"I scheduled it for five days after the full moon. You'll have your strength back by then, won't you?"

"I…I'm going to meet your parents."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "That's why I came home so late, I spent the rest of the evening trying to cancel it after my slip of tongue. But you just don't know what my mother is like. Think about Molly Weasley on muggle steroids."

Remus stepped away from Tonks and rubbed the back of his neck with right hand. "I've never had to meet my girlfriend's parents before. All my prior relationships haven't lasted this long or been this serious."

Remus turned around and took her hand, "What will I say to them, Tonks? How will they react to me?" Remus paused and brought fingers to his mouth so that he could kiss each one before he went on. "What will they think when they see a poor, old werewolf dating their brilliant, beautiful daughter?"

Remus' mind seemed to have dissolved to mush. He couldn't comprehend why Tonks beamed at his words.

"First of all, thanks for calling me brilliant and beautiful –"

"It's only the truth."

Tonks went on as if he hadn't spoken, "I know Mum and Dad will like you just fine. You're handsome." She dropped his hand and raised her palm to cup his face. He turned his head and kissed her palm as she continued, "You're Head of the Order of Phoenix. You were a wonderful professor, and the children adore you. You're patient, kind, a good man, and I love you. You are everything they ever wanted for me, and more than I ever hoped to dream for."

Remus' heart soared at her simple words.

"I love you, Nymph. I never, in my entire life, expected to find a woman like you."

"Nor did I expect to find a man like you. I had thought my soul mate was the bass player from the Weird Sisters!"

Remus snorted, and Tonks laughed at him.

Tonks pressed her body against his, stood on her tip-toes and with her lips a hair's breathe away from his, reminded, "Don't forget you owe me a shopping trip tomorrow."

Remus groaned and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Do we have to?"

Tonks laughed again before saying, "I'll never understand men and their aversion to shopping!"

Remus moved his hands from Tonks' hair, running them down her body to possessively grab her hips and whispered, "Should I show you what I don't have an aversion to?"

Tonks smiled and encouraged, "Maybe you should."

Tonks squealed as Remus lifted her up and carried her all the way to their third floor bedroom.


End file.
